User blog:SonikkuAensland/Dream Revolution Storyline (In frequent Updates and Grammar cleaning)
(Advice: Some of them are badly written as it was translated from the Spanish) Prequel - The Legacy of the Fire Every story has come to an end, and this end is a long history of battles, passion, friendship and endless decisions, things happen for a reason and it is for us to finish. Long ago, there was a history of a guild of knights, men and very courageous women, that epic day, 1433, there was a big fight between the guild and the evil spirits during the so-called "Arc of the Holy Fire", the beasts were led by a bestial figure humanoid pink-haired, and the union, known as the "Hunters of Fire" (Fire Slayers), led by a man with great charisma and absolute power despite being only a viscount by title,they know that the pink-haired and the leader had an affair together, that was never revealed, at least for those years, the battle ended in many deaths and neither side won or lost, but everything was turned into crystals, survivors gathered all those crystals and built a shrine made entirely of a solid crystals that can not easily be broken with a blow, however, the pink-haired girl disappeared, apparently survived the fight, but no answers were given until after many years. Brand Fayer (Alias Dandelion) and Lucia Clyne before the war had married and had a child together, who saved the legacy of the Phoenix to be gone early, Fayer asked a well-known blacksmith to make a sword with a deep red gem burning away the evil beings. It passes from generation to generation. That sword is known as: Fire Slayer. And that pink-haired woman, known as; Angelica Clyne, also had a special power, known as "Clavorum Incide" a bestial and demonic red claw that was in her left hand. But all that is history, it would be another 300 years, and another major event happen... 1730. A young princess, named Udiya Vulcanus, decides to escape from her throne and fight against a horde of monsters and demons by itself without anyone knowing of his powers or his presence in the field, mostly due to a mysterious disease that had, which affects the nervous system, while the weakening of the immune system to the point of being unable to resist, and moreover, a prince named Nox Orpheus, helping young people to be happy and avoid its limitations, both fought together, and even fell in love and wanted to marry, however, Udiya said he had very little time to live and to please, asked for and Nox an important secret, which is to care for the child or daughter that she was to have had their time together, and right after that Holly was born, it was a woman, Udiya died, but both battle against Nox, because she made a plan controlling all close , friends and even fairies, as well as the same boyfriend, as he died of his illness, so she did not become glass, but if Nox, but with a large wound and pain in his heart, his friends, Flit , Cait and Asen, also died on the spot after being used by Udiya for his own death into play. They occurred several events for many years later, but that's another story... Nothing would happen until 2004. Pre-Challenge to the Ultimate Fight In 2004, there was a coup for those in Cira, where a family and well-known global empire, known as the great "Family Phoenix", the coup and civil war caused more than a hundred wounded and dead, and Not only that, leaders at the time, Randy and Marisa along with other supporters, fought fiercely against the corrupt army; But risking the lives of their sons Alexander and Violet, due to an order of a mysterious person, the two small children were separated from their parents, yet, both were united until one day in 2007, Alexander mysteriously disappeared Violet's life, but not only that, Violet also lost part of his memoirs. A year later, when she was twelve, Seraphine, was adopted by a man named Leroy Maxwell, who witnessed the moment when a fire in which all said it was the girl with brown hair, because it emanated occurred a flame on palm of her hand, was the cause, but Leroy has a 'Sixth Sense' feels and sees the essence of the Elemental Warriors, clarified that she was not guilty, and took her to live in their orphanage as his adopted daughter, with a name that at least she recalls, "Alexa," and from that time, began training and meet more people over time, especially three people who will become the best friends of Alexa in the experience: Yuri Maxwell, a guy who has ice powers and a somewhat surly but reliable attitude, Jermaine Belmont, a young man who tries to overcome his desire to fight violently, and Aileen Littner, a girl with asthma who bravely kept happy. The four have experienced a great union of friendship during that time. Challenge to the Ultimate Fight Six years later, during a heated session in which the greatest authorities stated that the orphanage would fail within months if there were no funds, something that baffled Alexa and others, however, one day discover a mysterious letter that the letter would go into a strange fighting tournament team, with the following system: A pair of fighters plus an assistant, while Alexa, Yuri and Jermaine involved (the latter somewhat forced), Aileen and Leroy became manager and support. In addition, a mysterious man known only "Dynamo" has to be recruited by a mysterious group known as "The Knights of the Phoenix", interestingly, because of its ability to use Thunder, when most of the members used fire, However he is currently a fierce captain who has to have control of the sword simply for reasons of those: by instinct. Dynamo was recruited to the tournament for priests with maximum mission to find the reincarnation of Udiya, along with a childhood friend who is multimillionaire and a pirated from experience, Hermione Graham, and another girl named Sally Bianchi, who was a child fearsome by nature, all three came together to form a team, with financial support from Hermione and her family. Both teams defeated their respective opponents to reach the finals, where they faced both trios, Dynamo recognized his goal was to find the reincarnation of Udiya, which was no more than Alexa Maxwell, she was confused, and wasn't interested in the subject, in a match where both teams were fairly similar, Team Heroes were victorious in the finals. Dynamo team, although they lost, they were very satisfied, however, during its celebration for second place, Dynamo felt at that particular moment, a little headache that caused the man to ask permission to leave, Hermione offers him Help, however, said he could do it alone and left without leaving a trace, meanwhile, Alexa and others came to their final encounter, with a woman who is known as Claire (Not related to Re: Vengeance) gave a long battle the team, the trio fell somewhat tired by defeating Claire then occurred an unexpected surprise, a woman all in white and barefoot with powers of light known as Pandora attacks, wounds Yuri and Jermaine, however, Alexa did not give up and with great effort and enthusiasm, beat the light of the underworld, making it disappear, the orphanage was saved from bankrupt and all celebrated happily, but not voluntarily held Alexa, left without leaving a trail without even notice (or perhaps warned an important person as his stepfather, Leroy), we know nothing of them until two years later... 2: The Counter-Attack 2015, after the "controversy" about the disappearance of three participants during the tournament "Trial and Armageddon," the union federation has decided to ban private tournaments, to ensure the safety of people and not go away, but a proposal Part of Rosanova Empire, known only to have a lineage of warriors, powerful women and rarely in that empire there are men commanding, and Valentine Group, led by former Idol and a young entrepreneur, decided to join forces to create the tournament public and the same system, much more massive, called "Punishment of Honor". However, unknown and mysterious ancestral forces are using them, and if not, it will be very soon. A rebel group lashes out against the tournament, two people are its greatest representatives, one, named Nathaniel Blade, is a man who has lost his memory and was modified to be a machine, and moreover, and a bold redhead bounty hunter named Alison Evans, both had dark motives to start, both wanted to make the rebellion for the deaths of several members of Blade's club, which he accepted the help of Alison "without reading the small prints", has her own plans to work together, on the other hand, a couple of "researchers", composed by a young dancer named Selene Adams and long-haired magician named Angel Kennedy. Both join Hermione Graham who is only to find Alexander Phoenix, as she felt his presence. Meanwhile compete others, Natalia van Santen feels her friend Ren Valentine acting strange, arrogant and so focused on the tournament, that's because a mysterious force is controls it directly and indirectly. The tournament however, Alison began acting strangely withdrawing from the fight for the final against the rival team, Blade was very confused by that, and Alison confessed that she lied during a couple of years with the aim of steal some artifacts known as the 10 sacred treasures, but an agent of something bigger than imagined and decides to flee, without leave discontent Blade, Angel and Selene, the three decided to join forces as Hermione left voluntarily equipment to go with Yuri, Sally and Jermaine, who are looking to Alexa as she searches to Dynamo to know if they saw Alexander. Since Blade, Angel and Selene discovered the plan of Alison, the six mysterious guardians, who were frightening figures, and made public fled the stadium where the final of the tournament was played, but also revealed, they were defeated quickly by its leader, the pink-haired mentioned in a context; Angelica Clyne, absorbing their powers and becoming a fearsome beast in armor, with this, Ren broke the spell, but before that, before processing the bestial woman took the treasure Natalia van Santen. After extensive grief, Angelica gave up for now but disappeared, but not before altering the place and leave everything in black, with a black and mirrors fulminated tower, two moons, white floor and elsewhere and stopped time, three are two of those who disappeared during two years, Alexa and Dynamo, strange and very different looking, confessing that have a special energy called "Omega Form", the two attacked fiercely, but although they defeated the trio, they wanted answers about the sacred treasures, but both responded not because the place was going to disappear, but said they would see them again, and all three won the tournament indirectly, because despite their defeat, they achieved their victory, Selene regained memory, she was the love of Blade and one of the missing; Cyrille and Angel. Alison could not finish properly, but keep trying on your own, the next day, Jermaine, Alexa and Dynamo were talking together about the treasures, but during a surprise attack by Alison Evans, the three were seriously injured, Jermaine suffered the worst leaving him unable to fight for months elsewhere, Alison could steal Kain Talisman Dynamo, suddenly changing its shape from a black to a chestnut hair, color of eyes, so a scar on mark "X" in the middle of his face, Alexa acknowledged he and his brother Alexander, and he her "Seraphinet" Alison disappeared without a trace, resulting in Alexa with a mixture of excitement and fury, Alison was her No.1 Enemy... The true intentions of Duodecim not be revealed until three years later... Final: New Game By 2018, there was no longer any hope, continuous loops of time are playing a trick on all the victims, some felt old and other very young, like everything was restarted from scratch without anyone knowing, Duodecim Plans to awaken the great darkness have intensified and even plan to destroy the world, but as such, there are people who oppose dramatically, the team called "Team Hero Machina" will fight them composed of Alexa, Alexander/Dynamo and Blade moreover, Duodecim has their cards; Alison, Adrian, Paine, and Cassandra, the latter being a childhood friend of Dynamo, but also fighting the "infamous" disease called "syndrome of Zero Zone", is about a person will weaken its powers (if the person itself has), the body and mind becomes more pessimistic, two of the Graham family have said disease (Hermione and Jennifer, the first because apparently she has elemental powers), and brings the risk of being turned into glass if the cure is not found, Blade, Cyrille, Sally and Yuri investigates on their own (with the latter joining briefly while dealing with his illness), Angel and Cid Platane fighting Alison of their own accord, Berenice Carroll and Paris Clover help Dynamo (Clone of him, which was created to to be a false king and musician to fool Hermione and Duodecim and save her almost inevitable death), the Duodecim fight grew stronger after another time, Cid tried to save Angel from Alison's attack, but died when doing his duty, without telling that serving him was a pleasant life, which has some tears in Angel. This would swear his own vengeance alone, later a little boy appears saying that he's his half-brother, and Alison's too; saying that work alone is not the solution, Angel ignored him, but the boy named Eddie followed him without annoyance, Angel was found by chance with Team Hero Machina, Alexa kindly offers him a place in the team, something that Angel not accepted and hit Alexa without justification, then the leader of the Phoenix Family, Dynamo, did come and punched him by force (although he does not like to hit people like that, and apologized at the time, although with a tranquil fury), giving a lesson of chivalry and as man, Angel decides to join them. It was revealed during the struggle that Duodecim's Intentions are more complex, the cult wants to revive the war 600 years ago, but lost a key member, Cassandra betrayed the team as it worked with Berenice to seal Angelica However, Adrian captured Hermione, slowly closing in glass Crystal Time. Although Dynamo saved at the right time with the help of Violetta, a songstress, he could realize his salvation through his sword, Adrian faced Blade, but Paine activate her powers against Blade, but he was saved by Cyrille just in time, Paris, Sally and Berenice joined forces to defeat the monsters made of Crystals, while Eddie, Angel and Alexa go after Alison, who prepared for her final battle, taking almost all the treasures and Fire Slayer replica of a monstrous creature turned with Angelica, but Alison had a surprise for the first, a timely betrayal to Angelica, Alison removes her claw ability, to use its power, but the match ended in a draw, Alexa was quite hurt and falling just behind a mysterious door, unknown to all, when opened, appeared two mysterious figures, judging by their accent and armor, they were known as knights of the Middle Ages; Reznor Fan Andel, and Illyria Valken, wanted to fight against the two teams, and although they were defeated, the power was enough to wake up to what Angelica never expected, the Ancestor of Alexa himself, proved to be his ex, Brand Fayer, alias, Dandelion, Alison would not wait more, but Alexa also became something never seen wearing the same outfit as Fayer, Alison and Angelica fought against their enemies, but because of the magnitude of this battle, no known results. In Alison's birthday, the worst was expected, and most surprising, is that Angelica Clyne planned to seize the treasures, for the protection of poor Alison from her parents who are now dead, but they created the "Z series" various androids have no emotion except its latest model, Omega, who is equal to Alison, who motivated by their zero memory, she decided to merge with its "siblings" and destroy the world, everyone expected this, but Alison wanted to fight alone to apologize all then during Omega's second transformation, along with Alexa, Blade and Dynamo, defeated the cyborg together and restored peace in the world by now... But Alison has disappeared, leaving all concerned about the villain turned heroine... Final: ENCORE+ TBA Last Fire TBA Category:Blog posts